


The heart knows what it wants

by awildlibby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Season 3 esqe, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set once the season 3 curse is enacted. </p>
<p>Regina and Snow are fed up of being apart from their loved ones. They do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart knows what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the pan curse, with a little bit of AU hinted. It's a little rushed at the end, I know, but I don't think it's too bad. Comments are always appreciated. :)

"Regina, it's going to be okay. We'll see them again." Snow rested her hand on her former stepmothers arm, however, she was unsure who needed the most reassurance. She was known by her people as 'Snow White, the optimistic princess who married her true love and as a result of that stayed hopeful throughout everything.' Now she was struggling to live up to her title.

The petrichor in the air filled her nose as the heavens opened, pouring rain down onto the grounds on the other side of the castle walls. She turned to face the window, shadowing her tears in the racing drops rolling down the glass. Regina reached her hand out in the search of the lost contact, but quickly retracted when she realised who she was reaching out to. 

"How do you know that?" Regina finally croaked out. "How can you possibly be certain that we'll see them again?" Her voice cracked towards the end. 

Snow smiled sympathetically. Eventhough her heart ached she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Differences aside Regina had been through a lot, and just when she was starting to feel at home in the world, her family was ripped away as fast as it appeared. Well, the most important parts anyway. 

"Look around you Regina." Snow said softly. "Look at what we've achieved. What _you've_ achieved. Maybe we can find a way back."

"We can't. It's gone. Emma and Henry don't even know who we are."

"Your vault came over, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Regina looked at her soon to be mother-in-law in confusion.

"Why? Regina, now that Rumples dead, your the most powerful sorceress in all the lands. I'm sure you can conjure a memory potion."

"Maybe. But there's that little problem of Storybrooke no longer existing and there being no way we can get to that world. It's impossible." Regina rolled her eyes. The optimistic nature of the woman standing before her was irritating to say the least.

"If it's as impossible as you say it is, then whats the harm in trying?" Snow swiped at the last of her tears. 

Regina sighed in defeat. "Okay, sure, whatever. But I'm not doing it alone. You're helping."

"What?"

"If Emma wants us to get along then I'm going to at least try to live up to her wishes, even if she's not here to see it."

"Wow. You must really love her then." Snow smiled. She thought back to when Emma confessed she was dating Regina.

_The three were sat eating dinner in silence, Regina and Henry at mifflin street for once. She'd been spending a lot of time around the loft lately, but Snow and David put it down to Emma progressing her magic skills._

_"Hey, dad?"_

_David looked up in shock. He still wasn't used to Emma calling her such a thing. It was a recently pleasant surprise yet it never failed to shock him when she uttered the name as casual as she used to say David._

_"Will you give me away in August?" Emma asked casually, spooning a forkful of peas into her mouth once she was done. David, however, choked on his chicken as the words failed to process._

_"What? No!" David spat, clearly not catching on with what was happening._

_"What? Why?" She sighed in mock defeat. "Okay, I guess I'll ask Henry then. Oh but I'll have to run it over with Regina first. She only just agreed to you, Henry's gonna have too much to do, poor kid..." Emma mumbled, deliberately loud enough for her parents to hear._

_"I'm sorry, what's going on Emma?" Snow cut in, only to be ignored by Emma as she carried on her ramblings. "...Oh, how about August? Oh, no I don't know him well enough. If only Neal wasn't so hung up on me. I don't think he'll want to come..."_

_"Emma!" David almost yelled, startling her from her mumbling and getting her to look up sheepishly. "What are you going on about?"_

_Emma filled her mouth with a forkful of chicken. "I'm getting married, duh. And I want you." She pointed at David with her fork. "To give me away. And I want you." And to Snow. "As my maid of honor. Unless of course you don't want to. That's fine too, knowing the circumstances."_

_Her parent's sat in shock, just as they had been since Emma announced she was getting married._

_"Circumstances?" Snow choked out._

_"Yeah, you and Regina don't have a very good history, I get it. But she's gonna be your daughter in law mom, you mind want to patch it up a bit. Don't want conflict in front of the children." Emma smirked._

_"Children?" She cried._

_"Yeah I was only kidding on that one. Or was I?"_

_"Emma" David warned._

_"Wait, you're marrying Regina?" Snow looked like she'd seen a ghost._

_"Yeah. Wanna see the ring?" Snow fainted._

 

Regina sat in her vault with a pacing Snow in front of her, as she pretended to read a spell book for the twentieth time. Snow insisted they searched again, looking for clues between the lines on how to make portals and memory potions. So far they'd had no such luck. 

"Can you stop pacing, these are new carpets I'll have you know! You'll wear them thin!" Regina took her disappointed frustration out on her mother in law. Curse her for being so optimistic, implementing false hope into Regina.

Out of instinct, she began to fiddle with the band around her finger. It reminded her of Emma, and she thought back on the day she got it.

_The pair were giggling idiots, Regina pulling Emma by the hand into a clearing on the outskirts of the woods, toppling onto the soft bed of autumn leaves when they passed through the boundary of trees. Emma felt the magic leave her as soon as she stepped passed the oak._

_She knew they were out of town, but since neither of them were cursed, they could come and go as they pleased. It was something they did regularly, ensuring privacy as no one dared to pass the boundary of the line or venture into this part of the woods in fear of doing so. Regina fell onto her back, pulling Emma with her so their lips were almost touching. Regina could feel the tickle of Emma's hot breath against her neck and sighed. "I love you too much." She proclaimed._

_"Regina?" Emma whispered against Regina's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. The contact was soft, barely grazing each other as they lay side by side on the muddy undergrowth._

_"Hmm?" Regina hummed, barely audible as she reveled in the warmth of her lovers body pressed against hers. She really should have brought a better coat, autumn in Maine was sure to be cold._

_"Wanna make it a legal promise?" Regina felt Emma move away from her and sat up immediately, already missing the presence of her girlfriend. She furrowed her brow in confusion and mild frustration as she turned to Emma, but her face softened when she spotted the gleaming silver ring she had produced. It shone in the warm glow of the sunset and the patterns from the intricately cut diamond danced in the shadows on Emma's face._

_Regina opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, speechless. After what felt like hours of silence Emma became disheartened and glanced at the floor, putting the ring in her jacket pocket and beginning to stand up. "Sorry." She mumbled. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have-"_

_She was cut off by the sound of Regina's laughter, loud and humorous, but never cold._

_"Okay Regina, no need to mock me." Emma started to seethe, taking deep breaths to calm herself._

_Regina continued her giggle fit, barely managing to choke out a rather disorientated "Are you kidding me?!"_

_"Excuse me?" Emma sounded offended and hurt, poorly attempting to mask her feelings behind anger._

_Still laughing, Regina reached into her deep coat pocket and fished out a similar looking ring; a polished silver band with an embedded amethyst stone._

_Emma's eyes may has well bulged from her head like a cartoon when she eyed the ring. She began laughing too, pulling out the engagement ring in her pocket and holding it possessively in her hand. Regina held her hand out and Emma slipped it on, smiling at her fiance's awe struck face. Regina did the same to Emma and they met in the middle with a passionate post engagement kiss, falling to the floor as they fought for skin to skin contact. However, the natural bite of Autumn in Maine meant they broke apart and pulled their coats back over themselves as quickly as they had been pulled off._

_They had returned to the mansion that day with bigger smiles than the day the curse broke._

Regina recounted the tale to Snow, who sat listening attentively, pretending she hadn't heard the story a million times before. 

The older brunette felt a hard kick in her stomach and laid her hand softly over her lower abdomen, rubbing it as if she'd done it a million times before. Snow furrowed her brow in concern before reality set in and she reeled herself into denial.

"What was that?" A shaky voice asked, well aware of Regina's boundaries and how not to step them.

"Your granddaughter. Seriously, how did you do this for nine months? It's only been five and I'm not saying I regret it, but I regret it."

Snow sat with wide eyes, rubbing her own stomach subconsciously as she pondered over why Emma hadn't told her.

"Oh, don't tell me your pregnant too. I don't wanna have to babysit a cousin in law as you and David go floundering about in the forest somewhere."

Snow snapped back to reality and quickly shook her head. "Oh - no I...." She removed her hand and hung it down by her side instead. "Habit."

She returned to her previous question, but came to the conclusion that Emma had told her, multiple times, but Snow had been too naive to notice.

_"Hey, mom, what milk would you suggest?" Emma held up two leaflets, each with a different brand of baby milk on it._

_"Pink one, it's richer in vitamins and it's easier to make up." Snow replied without much thought. Years of being a preschool teacher left her with the memories of wittering parents as they discussed their new baby's habits with anyone who would listen. It turns out Mary Margeret was an easy victim._

_"Thanks, Regina's going all haywire."_

_Snow had learned to take everything her daughter said with a pinch of salt, so no part of her had decided that this was real. She had left it alone and confused herself when Emma had stormed out, claiming to 'see to her fiance'. Snow thought nothing of it._

"Snow?" Regina asked.

"Oh sorry, I must of zoned out." She rubbed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. "So whats her name?" 

"I'm not entirely sure. We have a list of potentials. We were gonna wait till she was born. See which one fit the best."

"What are the potentials?"

"Isabella, Ava, Allyssa, Erin, Esme, and Dayna."

Snow smiled. "Those names are beautiful."

"Thanks." Regina smiled softly. The talk of her daughter had made the dull ache of losing her fiance make itself known. What if she was born in the Enchanted Forest? What if she never met her mother? What if she never got to see home? Regina started to panic, and was suddenly filled with a surge of determination. There was no chance in hell her daughter was being born without Emma there to hold her. Nope. Regina stood and made her way into the next room, but not before mumbling a quick "be right back" to Snow.

The room she entered was protected by a magical seal, and she waved her arms around to unlock it. A heavy smell of must and old books hung in the air, and she scanned the shelves, looking for a particular potion. Once spotted, she scooped it up, along with a few books, and made her way back to Snow. 

"This potion." She said, holding it up to the light, "is our key." Snow watched with fascination whilst Regina flicked through a deep purple coloured book and spread a double page on the table in front of her. As she read, she translated the words for Snow.

..."create a hearts most desire using something belonging to their loved one. To be used lightly, this spell could do anything if the sorcerer wanted it enough." She smiled, satisfied. "This should do it." She said.

Regina tipped the bottle slightly, pouring three drops of the thick, deep indigo liquid into the padlock illustrated on the page. A flash of purple light erupted from the book, and a rich baking smell filled the room. Regina smiled and took a deep breath before holding her hands up and controlling the light to wrap around Snow and herself. At the last second, she picked up the bottle and book before they were whisked away.

\--------

"Henry, can you turn that down please?"

He sighed. "Fine, Mom."

Emma had a undeniable hatred for the latest pop music. The quirky tunes and mindless lyrics pissed her off beyond belief, yet her son insisted on playing it. 

"It's time for school anyway. Get your shoes on, come on you're gonna be late." Emma opened the coat cupboard and pulled out a thick duffle and Henrys scarf, bundling them into his arms as soon as he stood back up. The pair then left the apartment building and headed towards the car park. The street was empty bar from a couple of women, who were walking fast, looking like they were looking for something. 

"Emma" A voice gasped. Emma put her arm around Henry protectively and pulled him into her side as she heard another gasp. They turned around to face the two women. Now they were up close, Emma couldn't help but admit that the older women, with shoulder length dark hair and flawless olive skin, was attractive. 

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked, scared by the recognition in the woman's tone. 

"No, I guess you don't. But you did. Come with me." She urged.

"Uh, no."

She looked offended. "Well why ever not?"

"Because." Emma snapped. "I have a 13 year old who I need to get to school, and I don't know you. Good day."

"Henry. You remember me, right?" Regina had noticed that Henry had been exceptionally quiet, looking up at her and Snow with wonder. 

Henry nodded. "But I have to stay here. We can't leave. Bad things will happen. You must know that." He whispered. "He'll notice. The balance of the universe has been thrown. You of all people should know the consequences of that. You have to go. You and Mary-Margaret. Go back and take care of her. Please. She's my biggest concern in this situation. _Please._ " He begged. His eyes were glazed over with tears, and the desperation on his face reminded Regina of only one other time.

_"Henry, no."_

_"Please mom. I know you love her. It would make everyones life easier if you stopped denying it and took her out on a date. You can both leave town. No one knows you past that line. Would it hurt to try?"_

_"No." She demanded. Henry sounded way too old for his years when he wanted to be persuasive. It had almost worked. Till Regina realised what she was about to let herself in for._

_"No" She said again._

_"Why?"_

_"Because this is Ms. Swan you're talking about."_

_"Emma" Henry corrected._

_"E-Emma." Regina liked the way it felt on her tongue. "Emma hates me. You know that. I know that."_

_Henry sighed. "Fine." He made his way upstairs, but not before scooping up his mothers phone from the table in the hall._

"Fine" Regina muttered, putting her hand on her stomach. She pulled out her book and got ready to pour the reverse potion on the padlock.

"Not out here mom are you crazy?" Regina smiled at the name, before realising what she was doing. "Come on."

"Er, Henry, what's going on?" Emma asked. "Why are we inviting strangers into our home?"

Henry just smiled.

\-----------------

"Right, okay." Regina put her book on the table and opened the pages. "The reverse potion isn't going to work if I don't want it. So you have to make me want it Henry."

"She isn't safe. He'll find you. You know he will. He'll find you and it'll be her who pays. You don't want that, right?" Regina shook her head. "Right. So you have to go back to the enchanted forest and raise her with Gramps and Grandma. Tell her stories of us, but don't make her miss us. That'll make it worse."

"Okay. I'm ready. I want her to be safe. Just one last thing before I go though." Regina stood up and started to walk towards Emma, who was sat in the corner of the room, annoyed that her son was missing school and entertaining the crazy strangers.

"What're you doing Regina?" Snow asked. 

"I have to try this." Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in her own, and once she felt Emma kiss back, she smiled and deepened it. Emma wrapped her arms around the back of her and pulled back.

"Regina" She whispered, before pulling her back into a kiss.

"Uh, mom? We need to go."

"Ah, okay." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and motioned for Henry to grab his moms and Mary-Margarets. She poured the liquid onto the book and they four of them were circled in light beams, spinning them through the portal. 

They landed in Regina's castle, and Henry gasped. "Cool!" He smiled. 

"It sure is." Regina smiled.


End file.
